


with a little help

by sekaies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, rahee is way smarter than everyone in this fic, see by little in the title i mean rahee, single parent jongin, some people die but it's not really sad and only for plot devices, stop with the tags now bitch, why are my tags so long jfc, with a rahee help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaies/pseuds/sekaies
Summary: "In which Rahee can't stop talking about some guy from school named Sehun, and when Jongin picks her up one day, he finds out the guy he thought was her classmate is actually teacher assistant. And then it's Jongin who can't shut up about him."





	with a little help

Jongin still remembers the shivers that went down his spine when he got the call saying his sister and her husband got into an accident. He rushed to the hospital without looking back, wearing his work out clothes and a different shoe on each feet. 

The lights at the hospital were too bright, washing out everything around him. The doctor kept talking but the information was not being absorbed. Everything Jongin heard was just some pretty elaborate explanation to something he already knew. They did not make it. 

Rahee did, and as protocol, before putting her up for foster homes and adoption they consulted the family to know it any of them wanted her. The words “want her” were harsh on Jongin, it was like they were talking about something and not someone. 

He, of course, accepted it. He knew that if he didn’t, his parents would take her but he thought it wasn’t fair on them to raise a child so late in life, after finally being able to rest after raising him and his sister.

Rahee was so small, barely 2 months old when Jongin took her home. 

-

Raising Rahee was hard but also the best thing that ever happened to him. She was lively and always so full of light, there wasn’t a day when she couldn’t make him smile. 

He still kept a photo of her parents on her bedroom, one they took with her in her mother’s lap a few weeks after she was born. When she asked, he simply told her they were her guardian angels, that she was gift they left for him on earth. For a 4 year old that was enough explanation. 

-

It was really cold outside and Jongin was almost certain his nose was frostbitten by now, but he had to wait to pick up Rahee from the kindergarten bus. Much to his relief, soon he saw the bus turning onto his street and let out of sigh of contentment. 

Rahee hopped down the bus stairs straight into his legs.

  
  


“May I know why your little majesty is not wearing your gloves? Or your beanie? Or your snow coat?”

“I felt snuffy.”

“It’s stuffy, now c’mom let’s get inside before your daddy ends up with no nose.”

Jongin held onto her little hand and walked into their building. 

-

It felt so good to be back into his apartment where the heather was on and Jongin could get rid of his socks and the big coat, he was also feeling  _ snuffy _ . He made sure to put some soup in the stove to heat it up while he changed Rahee into more comfortable and not almost wet - “Rahee can you please use your snow coat outside, you’re going to be sick one of these days.” - clothes. 

“So how was your day at school?”

“It was nice. Sehunnie helped me getting on the big swings and then made a drawing with me. And then he gave me his chocolate milk.”

“Oh my god, if he’s sharing his chocolate milk than he must really like you.” Jongin kept hearing about Sehunnie, her classmate who seemed to do everything for her. He sounded like a genuine sweet kid and Jongin was dying to meet the boy one of these days, maybe even call his parents to schedule a playdate for both of them. 

“Yeah, he really likes chocolate milk but he said that I needed it more.”

“I see. What book you guys read today?”

“Bonicchio.”

“Pretty sure it’s Pinocchio, sweetheart.”

“It could be.” Rahee was pretty stubborn for a 4 year old, but Jongin learned to love that about her. 

“Now let’s eat some soup.”

-

On the rare days Jongin was not scheduled to arrive at work early, he drove Rahee to school. She enjoys these days a lot as she goes on and on about whatever she sees through the car window. As much as Jongin loves her, she has a tendency of talking too much and he’s glad he can get a few hours of silence while she’s away. 

He walks her into her classroom and helps her remove her dirty shoes and her coat and organize them in the right place. Soon as they are done she grabs his hand and drags him further into the room. 

“Where are you taking me, little majesty?”

“To meet Sehunnie, didn’t you say you wanted to meet him?”

“Yes, of course. Your friends are my friends too.”

She drags him a little more as she also engages on a conversation of whether she should suggest that they paint all the chairs green since it’s her favorite color. Jongin tries to argue that the chairs should be neutral since not everyone likes the same color. 

“Yes, but green is the best. Oh here’s Sehunnie.”

To his surprise, Jongin has to look up to meet Sehunnie. As in he’s 6ft tall of long legs and a really nice undercut. Sehunnie, as from what is written on his name tag, is a teacher assistant.

“Oh.”

“Hi, you must be Jongin, right? Nice to meet you.” Sehunnie says, and Jongin is pretty sure he needs to stop calling him Sehunnie on his head. 

“Hi, you must be, Sehunnie?” Sehun laughs at that and crouches down to say hi to Rahee. She hugs him, throwing her little arms around his neck, before sayin she needs to talk to the teacher about the chairs and going away.

“From what I heard I thought all this time you were a classmate of hers.”

“Oh yeah, Rahee doesn’t really believe in hierarchy.”

“You tell me about it.”

“I think she’s kind of right you know, we should be allowed to call people whatever we wanted to as long as it’s not offensive. I quite like Sehunnie.”

“Oh so then can I call you that?”

“You’re cute but not as cute as Rahee, so I guess you should stay at Sehun.” Jongin faces blushes as he registers that he was just called cute by the cutest guy ever.

“Okay, Sehun.” Jongin smiles at him and is glad to see him smiling back. “I actually gotta go now.”

“Rahee come here to say bye to your dad.”

“Bye Dad!” she doesn’t come, only shouts from where she is showing her teacher the right shade of green.

“I guess she’s too grown up now.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, and wait here I have something for you.” Sehun says as he disappears into the small locker room where the teachers keep their supplies.

He returns and gives Jongin a folded paper, in a really weird shape, before waving goodbye and leaving to attend some kid that’s already crying. 

Jongin leaves and he enters the car he opens the piece of paper, which is in fact a post it shaped like a baby chick. 

It reads:

**_Oh Sehun_ **

**_02-312-3456_ **

Jongin saves the number on his phone but keeps the post it on his wallet just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short drabble but i love this plot so much i ended up with this hihihi  
> one day maybe a sequel for this will come


End file.
